


Price above Emeralds

by greerwatson



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: Life aboard theWaveriderisn't quite as advertised.





	Price above Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



“We should’ve kept the emerald,” said Mick out of the blue.

Len looked round from the work bench where he had the cold gun disassembled.  “You know why not.”

“I know why you _said_.  But—” Mick shrugged.  “—if you hadn’t given it to him, he couldn’t’ve pawned it.  Or tried to pawn it.  You want to change time, you _change_ it.  You don’t give it a chance to twist back on itself like a pretzel.”

By now, Len knew that.  Time had twisted that way too often already in the brief course of their voyage on the _Waverider_.  But the trip to 1975 had occurred before they had all become savvy to the untrustworthiness of the Time Master, and the Time Masters, and Time itself.

“Too late now,” was all he said (and _that_ in the dismissive drawl he usually kept for the others).

Mick grunted.

Len finished adjusting the new cold gun settings and reassembled his weapon.  Tilting it to point to the ceiling, he powered up.  Then he waited, with a smirk on his face.  The interruption came as expected.

“Mr. Snart, please remember the safety protocols.  Your weapon should not be fired while you are on board ship.”

“Wouuuuuldn’t dream of it.”

Behind his back, Mick grinned.

Len swivelled round, lowering the weapon till it pointed directly at him.  “Y’know, it does need testing.”  He took his finger off the trigger.

“You expect Hunter to see that?  Guy’s a fool.”

“He is that.”  Len tipped his head back to address the ceiling.  “Gideon, does our esteemed captain know that sending us on a mission with untried equipment is likely to lead to unfortunate consequences?”

“I’m sure Captain Hunter knows what he’s doing.”

The two men shared a glance.  The Time Master inspired none of the Legends with unalloyed trust.  Not any more.  Not that either of them said this aloud.  They didn’t need to:  they had known each other for decades.  Besides, criticism might prove imprudent.  They had been aboard long enough to realize that, even though much of the time Gideon was silent unless spoken to, the AI chimed in instantly whenever its programming dictated.  They’d tested it.  She (or it) was all eyes and ears everywhere on board.  _Everywhere._   And obviously she reported to Hunter.

They’d had more privacy in prison.


End file.
